First Things Last
by coffin-loves-cullen
Summary: Robert Pattinson just finished shooting Twilight movies for awhile sohe decided to see whats so special about American college, and his mom made him. But one faithful day after class he meets someone who he cant stop thinking about. M for lang.,sex,ect.


"Alright….look over 24 threw 30 tonight, and you may pack up," Mr. Boituea finished up and exited the podium.

A rushed sound of packing up followed, I put away my flute slowly and grabbed my books. Everyone rushed out of this class even though it was the last class for some people, including me. I walked over to the door and stood in line.

"Shelby," Mr. Boituea yelled threw the crowds of varied musicians. Him and the 3 student teachers where all huddle around the instrument list like it was their bible.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"All this week you will be switching instruments so bring your flute and violin everyday, an of course the piano will be provided for you. Alright?" He said. He was doing that stupid fake smile that he used when talking to us in a friendly manor.

I nodded my head and hurried out the door as the bell rang. I pushed my way threw the packed crowd, searching for my significant other. I went threw the teacher's door and saw him leaning on the wall smoking a cigarette. I ran over to him and hugged his mid section. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. He took a drag of his cigarette before he spoke.

"How was class, Babe?" he asked blowing his smoky breathe into my face.

"Fine." I sighed and leaned against the wall next to him. He leaned toward me and started to kiss my neck, trying to fondle my breasts in the process. He kissed my lips forcefully; I can smell alcohol.

I shove him in the chest and push him off of me.

"What the fucks wrong with you?" he asks and flicks his cigarette of into the distance.

"Because, you're drunk! God! Can you go a day with out drinking?" I yell, boyfriends: can't live with them, can't kill them and get away with it.

He snorts and tries to pull me close to him, and I push him away again. He pushes me up against the wall and stands over me.

**Roberts point of view**

I have to get out of here. Math is not my best subject by far, I still can't remember why I picked it. I think it was because of that blonde, boyfriend got in the way though. That seems to happen to me all the time! First fucking Kristen, then-

"And so what, Mr. Pattinson must be the answer?" Mr. Crothers shouts. Hard ass.

I start to answer, but the bell rings suddenly. Thank you, God!

"Alright, saved by the bell Pattinson. But I will be expecting that answer by Monday!" he says, but I am out the door before he can finish. I need a smoke.

I wander the halls till I can find an exit. My addiction killing. I finally find it, a small exit door leading to the outside. I run the last few steps to the door. A gust of fresh air hits me in the face. I turn the corner to find a nice secluded spot where I can just relax. I find a stretch of brick wall and light up. I stand there a little bit and enjoy the silence, that's when I hear yelling around the corner.

"Get the fuck off me Trent!" A female voice shouts.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and stop being such a bitch all the time?" A male voice shouts back.

My curiosity is boiling at this point so I can resist looking around the wall and seeing the scene. The guy has the girl pinned up against the wall, the girl struggling to get free. I hold my legs still as they urge to move forward and be the rescuer. The girl pushes the guy forward, he inches back but resumes his position over her.

"Trent you know what, I am so sick of this. We are done. Its over, your not gonna do this to me anymore," she says and tries to wiggle free again. He pins her back and is angry even more.

"What did you just say to me?" He raises his right arm, please don't….I really don't want to get involved.

But he does.

He moves his arm in one swift movement and his palm lands on her face. She cowers as he goes to hit her again. Before I know it my fingers flick my cigarette away and my legs are off to protect her. He hits her again before I can get to her.

My arms fly out in front of me and grab his shoulders, flinging him back and away from her. I stand in front of her; arms and legs outstretched to stop anything further.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" I shout.

The buffoon regains his footing then looks at me. He goes to grab my arm and pull me out of the way, but all those extra hours in the gym pay off. He pushes me which makes me back up into her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shout again. The guy is breathing really heavy and his hands are balled up into fat fists. HE lets out an angry sign and moves toward me.

"Get the fuck out of my way," he shouts at me threw clenched teeth, but I never move an inch. He gets that I am not going to be moving anytime soon so he goes for the verbal plan.

"Look, just move the fuck out of my way and no one will get hurt," he says. I hear really fast and heavy breathing from behind me. I give a snort of a laugh at his statement.

"I highly doubt that," I said.

"Just move! Can't you fucking-" he starts to say, but is interrupted by a fist to the face.

The girl pushed me to the side, with so much force I can't believe it. She moves toward him and hits him straight in the face.

"Fuck!" he screams and holds his face as red liquid pours from his noise.

She stands there for a minute; hovering over him. Then she grabs his shoulders and brings her leg up and kicks him in the balls. I cringe a little, I know that shit must have really hurt. He falls to the ground holding his face and crotch.

"Oh fuck!," he cries.

The girl spits on him, her little hands balled into fists are turning bright red.

"Touch me again, fucker…..and I'll kill you," she said.

He laid there and nodded his head. She makes to kick him but I grab her and pull her away to my car. She wraps her arms around my waist as I get her to my car. I open the passenger side door and sit her down. She is shaking so bad, and holding the hand she hit him with. I lean down so I am eye level with her.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to a hospital or something?" I ask. She looks up at me and shakes her head "no".

"Can….can you….take me somewhere so I can get some ice for my hand?" she stutters out and holds up her hand which is beat red. I nod.

"My apartment okay?"

"Sure, I really don't care," she said and settled into the seat.

I went around and got in. Thank God I don't live far. I start the car and pull out of the half empty parking lot. My apartment being so close I don't talk, I think she needs a moment to contemplate. I need a moment also. God damn she was strong!

I pull into the parking lot of my apartment and rush out to help her. She has the door open and waves away my hand, when she tries to get up she stumbles a bit and accepts my hand when I offer it again. She is still shaking even when I get to my door and fish threw my pockets for my keys. I push open the door to my messy apartment and I sit her down on a stool at the counter. I go to the freezer and get out two of the ice packs my mom made me take.

"Here," I said and put one to her hand. "Do you mind?" I ask and gesture to her face.

"No, go ahead," she says and tilts her face up to ceiling.

She has little finger imprints and redness everywhere. I press the ice pack to her face and she shuts her eyes.

"So….um what's your name?" I ask and pull over another stool. She opens one eye and looks at me.

"Shelby," she said and took the ice pack off of her face. She lets out a sigh and sets the ice pack down, then goes to hold the other close to her hand.

"And I guess you know who I am," I said, my fan base is wide. She nods and thinks for a brief moment before speaking.

"Yes your….Robert Pattinson, third chair class guitar and piano," she said. What? Did this chick live under a rock or something?

"Yea but….you know _who_ I am right?" I ask. Again she nodded.

"Oh yes I know, Robert Pattinson the movie star. Sorry I did I not use the right recognition" she said, sarcastically.

I looked at her, mouth agape. We didn't say much after that. This gave me a minute to actually look at the girl sitting in my apartment. She was pale skinned, brown hair with hints of black that hung up in a messy bun, she wore a black long sleeved button up shirt (which fitted to her very large boobs nicely, I might add) with a black and white striped tie, she wore plain denim jeans, and a pair of high-tops. She was very beautiful, to beautiful for that asshole.

"Like what you see?" she asked, noticing that I was looking her over.

"Sorry," I said and turned my attention to the window. "So you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said. I nodded. "Fucking dick, I don't know what I am going to do, he lives with me! Worst mistake I have ever made in my life!" I noticed she liked to talk with her hands.

Then an idea came to mind: she is single, I am single, she just broke up with her boyfriend, she is moving out of her place, my last roommate just moved out, she is really hot……..

"Um I could help you move out, and your in luck! My roommate just moved out, so I have an empty room…." I said. Her eyes lit up at the invitation.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and leaned forward.

"Is that a yes please?" I asked with a smirk. She smirked back, I was beginning to like this girl.

She thought for a minute before answering me. I couldn't see why she has to think, this is the deal of a lifetime! After awhile she looks back at me and nods.

"Alright, thanks! I will split the rent with you and," she looked around. "Take care of the cleaning." She finished with a smile.

"Great!" I said and stuck out my hand, she shook it. Yes!!! I felt like dancing! Hottie in my apartment!!

"Um…can I stay here tonight? I really can't go back to my place, he'll probably be there," she tailed off. I stood up and stretched.

"Yea….we don't want that, I wont be there to save you," I said. She gave a snort of a laugh. I raised and eyebrow at her. She took a moment to explain.

"Well…….I did most of the ass kicking," she said, and just as I was about to correct her she continued. "But you did get him off of me, which I thank you for." I nodded. that's probably all I would get for it.

"You were really fucking strong though!" I remembered. She giggled and nodded.

"I work out a lot," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

And that was just **one **of the revelations that I would learn about Shelby L. Coffin.


End file.
